


La presencia

by Mireyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi tiene algunas costumbres un tanto inquietantes</p>
            </blockquote>





	La presencia

Vivir con Akashi era una experiencia para la que nadie había preparado a Nijimura. No porque fuese difícil convivir con él, de hecho era bastante fácil. Akashi era voluntarioso y eficiente cumpliendo sus tareas (tampoco es que Nijimura hubiese esperado otra cosa de él) y, aunque era un poco cabezota (los dos lo eran) y le gustaba hacer las cosas a su manera, a la hora de la verdad siempre estaba dispuesto a dialogar y evitar el conflicto.

Quizás, pensaba Nijimura, tenía tantas ganas como él de que todo saliese bien.

El problema de vivir con Akashi era que venía equipado con un autentico arsenal de rarezas. Algunas eran algo adorables, como el hecho de que se levantase tan dormido que tuviese que abrir todos los estantes de la cocina hasta dar con las tazas a pesar de saber perfectamente donde estaban guardadas, o que metiese los cereales en la nevera y la leche en el armario. Otras, un poco extrañas, como ordenar los botes del armario del cuarto de baño por tamaños y, dentro de los tamaños, por colores.

Y alguna que otra, como acabaría descubriendo Nijimura, simplemente siniestra.

 

Desde que se mudaron y comenzaron a vivir juntos en su nuevo piso, pequeño (“acogedor” lo había llamado Akashi por quitarle hierro al asunto y no hacerle sentir mal por no haberse podido permitir nada mejor) y en un edificio antiguo (“con historia”), Nijimura estaba notando algo extraño a la hora de dormir. Una sensación de intranquilidad, como si algo lo estuviese observando fijamente en mitad de la noche. Una presencia extraña. Las primeras noches intentó achacarlo al cambio de habitación. Entre los ruidos del sistema de ventilación y las humedades del pasillo debía de estar sugestionado e imaginado cosas. Sin embargo, por mucho que intentase racionalizarlo, esa extraña sensación no desaparecía.

Hasta que una noche se sintió con la confianza suficiente para plantarle cara a sus... inquietudes, que no miedos, porque Nijimura no tenía nigún miedo,  y solo para demostrárselo a sí mimo abrió un ojo perezoso... y se encontró con otro par de color rojo mirándolo fijamente y sin pestañear, la luz de la farola de la calle reflejada en sus pupilas.

Al día siguiente tendría que disculparse con todos los vecinos del edificio por despertarlos con gritos de terror a las cuatro de la mañana.

— ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?— preguntó Akashi, el propietario de los ojos encendiendo la luz con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras Nijimura intentaba que el alma le volviese al cuerpo.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? — le preguntó cuando se sintió capaz de volver a hablar.

Akashi frunció levemente el ceño como si no entendiese a qué venía esa pregunta.

— Mirándote.

— Eso ya lo veo, lo que quiero saber es por qué.

— ¿No puedo mirarte?

— Es un poco extraño mirar a la gente mientras duerme, no sé si te lo han dicho alguna vez.

— No es para tanto. De hecho ya lo he hecho más noches, solo que esta es la primera vez que te das cuenta.

Por algún motivo, a Nijimura no le tranquilizó nada imaginarse a Akashi vigilándolo como un búho tétrico noche tras noche.

— ¡Llevo varias noches sintiendo una presencia siniestra observándome y eras tú!

Akashi puso mala cara.

— No sabía que me considerabas una presencia siniestra.

Igual esa frase había sonado un poco mal, por muy cierta que fuese.

— No duermo bien, así que, cuando me despierto, te miro dormir. Verte tan tranquilo me relaja a mí también, ¿te molesta?

Posiblemente Akashi Seijuurou era el único ser humano en considerar perfectamente normal ese comportamiento, pero Nijimura ,a esas horas de la madrugada y después de un despertar tan brusco, no tenía las neuronas lo suficientemente despiertas como para razonar con él.

— Hombre, como mínimo me resulta inquietante. ¿no puedes leer un libro como todas las personas normales?

— Consideré que una luz encendida te resultaría más molesta.

— Pues vete al salón a leer. O te pones a ver la tele como hace todo el mundo. Seguro que con la teletienda te quedas sobado enseguida.

Akashi lo consideró durante unos minutos.

— Bueno, sí así te quedas más tranquilo. No tiene sentido que durmamos mal los dos.

Salió de la cama que compartían y se dirigió al salón. Nijimura apagó la luz, volvió a taparse con las mantas e intentó reencontrarse con el sueño. Sin embargo este parecía haberle abandonado. La cama estaba extrañamente fría y espaciosa ,y no era por la culpabilidad que le carcomía, no. No es como si se sintiera el peor novio de mundo por haber echado al suyo del cuarto (a ver, no lo había echado, pero es posible que sus palabras se hubiesen entendido con una invitación a marcharse) por un crimen pequeñito. Si es que se le podía llamar crimen, porque de una manera un poco retorcida podía ser hasta adorable el hecho de que a Akashi le gustase verlo dormir. Que le resultase tranquilizador tenerlo cerca por las noches.

_Joder._

Salió al salón donde Akashi, con una manta encima de los hombros miraba desde el sofá aburrido como un señor gordo hacía trocitos una lata de coca-cola con un cuchillo y se dejó caer a su lado.

— ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?

En vez de conterstar, Nijimura le quitó la manta y lo empujó para que se tumbase en el sofá. Se acurrucó y los tapó a los dos mientras en la tele empezaba un nuevo anuncio de una crema maravillosa fabricada con cuernos de babosa del Himalaya.

Akashi no dijo nada, pero sonrió. Se apoyó contra su pecho y en cuestión de minutos se quedó dormido. A Nijimura le costó un poquito más y todo ese tiempo lo pasó mirando la cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida y la sonrisa suave que tenía Akashi dormidito.

Las malas costumbres se acaban pegando.

 

Esa noche la camiseta de Nijimura y él hicieron un nuevo descubrimiento sobre Akashi: babeaba mientras dormía.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta mucho esta pareja, pero me cuesta horrores escribirla. Tengo un montón de fics a medio escribir, así que me obligué a terminar al menos este para ver si poco a poco me voy haciendo con ellos. No estoy demasiado contenta, pero espero ir mejorando. Gracias por leer de todos modos.


End file.
